Poolhouse Drugging
by NewmontLove
Summary: The royals saved Ella from Daniel. But who told them that Ella was in trouble. Savannah! Her side of things that night as well as the royals point of view too.


**So am I the only goddam one who wanted what Sav said to the royals that night and also what the Royals reaction was like dudeeee telll mmeeeeee**

**English is not my first language, I grew up in Italy. I'm trying my best.**

**ANYWAYAYAYAY - I give u this scene**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Erin Watt, book companies and other respective owners.**

**SAVANAH:**

Music boomed thunderously in my ears. Everything at this dumb party is too loud and everyone at this party is an asshole. Including Gideon. Especially Gid. Oh and let's not forget his self-entitled new sister. The mere thought of Ella made my blood streak like fire up my arms. Daniel Delacourt isn't a Royal so why the heck would Ella think I'm lying to her. Daniel doesn't even affect the Royals. What does anything that happened between Gideon and I have to do with the Daniel? Daniel, the disgusting pig who raped my cousin. And to think I tried to warn her, I chuckled darkly at my stupidity.

"Ella just went to pool house with that idiot lacrosse dude"

My mind instantly becomes alert and I force my way through the red haze of indiginated fury. My cousin had told me a similar story and as much as Ella pissed me off I really didn't want her to get hurt.

Rapidly, I whip around and scope out the the girl who spoke just now. I hear her high pitched voice again and march forward. At the sight of me approaching with such audacity, her face and stance kind of freezes into some awkward 'time has stopped thing'.

"Where's Ella?"

"In the poolhouse, that's all I know"

Shaking my head, I storm off to find Gid's stupid brother Reed. He's bound to be around here somewhere.

**GIDEON **

I sighed heavily as Reed once again started wondering where the hell Ella went.

"You're the one who gave the all clear to date the guy, she's probably off screwing him somewhere" I deadpan, completely bored and uncaring. Reed stands up straight as if the idea of Ella screwing Daniel had only just occurred to him. Jackknifing back towards the bar, he grapples for more booze. This was gonna be a long night. Great. Fucking. Perfect.

Glancing around the room I notice East eating the face of some random chick - normal - , the twins sharing a girlfriend but somehow everyone is just completely fucking oblivious - normal - Savannah standing broodily in the corner like the gorgeous queen of all things angry and bitter she is - nor…. Wait where is Sav?

I blink rapidly and wonder where the hell else she's decided to grace her presence with. Some shitbag better not be trying to get in her pants. Clenching my jaw, I start to march forward with all intents to find Sav when the girl herself stalks through an open kitchen entrence.

I go to greet her with her well suited nickname "Savage Savannah" but she blatantly ignores me and makes a direct beeline for my brother Reed. Confusion furrows my brow. What does she want him? He better not have said stupid shit.

"Oh, put the goddam drink down. Ella's in trouble okay, my cousin got raped by Daniel and I have no doubts he's gonna -"

But she never finished her sentence because Reed tore past her in some sort of terrifying rage. Jerkily, he yanks the twins away from Lauren and I tow East after Reed's disapearing figure. East breaks out of my grip roughly, "what the fuck is wrong with you?" he snarls viciously. I shrug, "Ella might be getting raped" I respond like it's the most casual thing in the world. East's eyes bulge and then he grounds out a "Delacourt is gonna -

But I cut him off because Reed has now figured out Ellas location is charging scarily towards the poolhouse. Oh what the fuck is with this night? Shit like this doesn't happen at these fucken parties but Ella of course finds a way. I didn't even want to come to this fucking party, I literally just had to deal with Dinah, that whore, and now some most likely false alarm. Like I'm not doubting Sav for a second but this is Ella the stripper we're talking about. We are so going to walk in on the her and Delacourt doing some kinky, disturbing shit in that pool house.

**[ POOL HOUSE SCENE FROM PAPER PRINCESS HAPPENS AND JUST BEFORE THEY LEAVE GID AND SAV SHARE WORDS]**

**GIDEON**

I'm following Reed towards the front door, Ella is drugged and lying almost limp in his arms. Sympathy slides off me and I try to shove it down. Abruptly I spot my favourite Savage Sav who also happens to be my favourite girl.

"Hey Savage, if Delacourt suspects you might have tipped us off, you call me. 3pm or 3am, I don't care."

I start to walk away and she sneers at me. "Call you? I'd rather -"

I don't hear the rest of it because I'm already hastily rushing after my brothers.


End file.
